1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-volatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Typical EEPROMs and flash memories utilize a memory cell with a floating gate that is provided above a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate is separated from the channel region by a dielectric region. For example, the channel region is positioned in a p-well between source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and separated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the memory cell is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the level of charge on the floating gate determines the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the memory cell is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices have a floating gate that is used to store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory cell can be programmed/erased between two states (e.g. a binary memory cell). A multi-bit or multi-state flash memory cell is implemented by identifying multiple, distinct threshold voltage ranges within a device. Each distinct threshold voltage range corresponds to predetermined values for the set of data bits. The specific relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage levels of the cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,762 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/461,244, “Tracking Cells For A Memory System,” filed on Jun. 13, 2003, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe various data encoding schemes for multi-state flash memory cells. To achieve proper data storage for a multi-state cell, the multiple ranges of threshold voltage levels should be separated from each other by sufficient margin so that the level of the memory cell can be read, programmed or erased in an unambiguous manner.
When programming typical prior art EEPROM or flash memory devices, a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the channel are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell as seen from the control gate is raised.
Typically, the program voltage Vpgm applied to the control gate is applied as a series of pulses. The magnitude of the pulses is increased with each successive pulse by a predetermined step size (e.g. 0.2 v). In the periods between the pulses, verify operations are carried out. That is, the programming level of each cell of a group of cells being programmed in parallel is read between each programming pulse to determine whether it is equal to or greater than each individual cell's targeted verify level to which it is being programmed. One means of verifying the programming is to test conduction at a specific compare point. The cells that are verified to be sufficiently programmed are locked out, for example, by raising the bit line voltage from 0 to Vdd to stop the programming process for those cells. The above described programming technique, and others described herein, can be used in combination with various self boosting techniques, for example, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,608, titled “Self Boosting Technique,” filed on Mar. 5, 2003, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Additionally, an efficient verify technique can be used, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/314,055, “Smart Verify for Multi-State Memories,” filed Dec. 5, 2002, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Typical prior art memory cells are erased by raising the p-well to an erase voltage (e.g. 20 volts) and grounding the control gate. The source and drain are floating. Electrons are transferred from the floating gate to the p-well region and the threshold voltage is lowered.
There is a trend to make smaller and smaller non-volatile memory devices. As devices become smaller, it is anticipated that the cost per bit of a memory system will be reduced. As the channel size is reduced, the capacitive coupling between the channel and the floating gate needs to be increased in order to maintain the gate's influence over the channel. One way to achieve this is to reduce the effective thickness of the dielectric region between the channel and the floating gate. Thinner effective gate oxide thicknesses will maintain the dominance of the gate to channel capacitance over other parasitic capacitances to the channel such as those of the drain, source and substrate. Otherwise, the source, drain, and/or substrate (i.e. P-well region for N-channel devices fabricated in a triple well) regions will have too much influence over the channel. However, if the thickness of the channel dielectric region becomes too small, the electric field from a charged floating gate can cause electrons to leak from the floating gate across the channel dielectric region and into the channel, source, or drain. In some cases, if the dielectric region is not thick enough, direct tunneling occurs when no tunneling is desired. Thus, there is a need to shrink device size of non-volatile memory devices, without suffering from the effects of thin dielectric regions.